


Saturdays Are For The Boys

by UnitedKatesofAmerica



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedKatesofAmerica/pseuds/UnitedKatesofAmerica
Summary: Sonny winced as he straightened up, hand rubbing sheepishly at the back of his neck. "Yeah...Mike and I kinda lost track of time after we started taking shots. Go back to sleep, I'll be in bed in a minute.""Need to go revisit those shots in the bathroom?" Rafael asked as he sat up after Sonny and flicked on the lamp beside him, the bedroom cast into a soft glow with the warm lighting."Nah, nah, I'm good, just wanna shower, y'know," Sonny waved him off as he turned and tried to unsuccessfully pull off his top, a pained sound escaping his lips that had Rafael on edge immediately.He never liked hearing that sound out of the other man.





	Saturdays Are For The Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been able to convince myself to write PWP before but then this happened and I just...yeah.
> 
> SO I hope you like it. Let me know with kudos and comments! 
> 
> As always, thanks to Kat for screaming with me about Barisi ideas and for the last line of the story!

Rafael was awoken by the sound of the bedroom door as it was none too quietly slammed shut, peering over his shoulder just in time to watch as Sonny stumbled the small distance between the door and their shared walk-in closet.

His voice was thick with sleep when he's finally able to form a coherent sentence. "I take it you had a good time out tonight with Sergeant Dodds?" 

Sonny whirled around with a bitten off yell, hand splayed on the wall to keep himself from falling over as he squinted at his fiancé through the darkness. "Jesus Christ, Raf, scared the shit outta me," he huffed, changing direction to walk over to Rafael's side of the bed to lean over and plant an off-centered kiss to his forehead. "Hi, babe. I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" 

The smell of tequila assaulted Rafael's nose immediately, face scrunched in distaste even as he kissed Sonny properly.

"Yes, but that's besides the point," he grumbled. "You should probably just say good morning, seeing as it's currently," Rafael looked over to his nightstand, "3:17am." 

Sonny winced as he straightened up, hand rubbing sheepishly at the back of his neck. "Yeah...Mike and I kinda lost track of time after we started taking shots. Go back to sleep, I'll be in bed in a minute." 

"Need to go revisit those shots in the bathroom?" Rafael asked as he sat up after Sonny and flicked on the lamp beside him, the bedroom cast into a soft glow with the warm lighting.

"Nah, nah, I'm good, just wanna shower, y'know," Sonny waved him off as he turned and tried to unsuccessfully pull off his top, a pained sound escaping his lips that had Rafael on edge immediately. 

He never liked hearing that sound out of the other man. 

"Something happen at work you want to tell me about?" Rafael asked, trying to get a better look at his fiancé even with Sonny's back turned to him.

He'd thought Sonny had learned after the last time not to try and hide any on the job injuries from him when he wound up in the hospital after collapsing during dinner with Lucia. 

But Sonny just shook his head, the muscles in his back rippling as he managed to peel the fabric over his head and toss it in the corner where their hamper sat. "Promise I didn't get hurt, you can ask Lieu." 

"Oh, you know I will," Rafael threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood, bare feet padding across the floorboards to stand behind Sonny. "In the meantime, why don't you turn around?" 

Rafael could see the wheels turning in Sonny's drunken mind before the blond man turned to look at him with glazed over blue eyes. "Okay...but you know I love you, right? And I love how good you make me feel."

"I love you, too," Rafael promised slowly, "but that doesn't mean I trust you not to make a stupid decision while inebriated. Especially not with Mike Dodds anywhere in your general vicinity." 

"C'mon, Mike's not that bad," Sonny countered with a whine, still with his back to his fiancé. "You're the one that didn't want to go out with us." 

"Didn't you say Saturdays were for the boys?" Rafael challenged, but didn't comment further on the man in question. Sonny and Mike had a long standing friendship that he refused to taint with his...adverse predisposition to the Sergeant's father.

"Just tell me what happened, cariño," he murmured placatingly, brushing a hand lightly down the pale expanse of Sonny's back.

"Okay so y'know my nipples are, like, really sensitive? How much you like playing with 'em," Sonny rambled despite his earlier reservations, the back of his neck and ears already blooming a dark red. "...Mike might've talked me into getting them pierced. And by talked into it I mean he mentioned it once and we went across the street from the bar to the tattoo shop and got them done. So don't blame him." 

First the image of Sonny, shirtless, sitting in the back of a tattoo parlor, flashed through Rafael's mind. 

After all, he had enough experience from his college days of knowing exactly what that would look like, fingers grazed over the hemline of his shirt where he could _just_ feel the bump of scar tissue from his old belly button piercing. 

Then it was the image of Sonny laid out beneath him, chest covered in dark bruises, nipples puffy and dark and covered in murky white globs of spunk. 

Instead of replying, Rafael placed his hand on one of Sonny's hips to help the lanky man balance as he turned him around, hungry green eyes level with two shiny, metal barbells peeking out from around Sonny's nipples.

"Dios mios," he breathed as he felt himself fill out in his sleep pants, itching to reach out and tug on one of the bars experimentally.

Sonny's lopsided smile was all he needed to know that his fiancé was _very_ much enjoying his reaction to the new jewelry. 

"How long for them to heal?" Rafael asked with an air of innocence, fingernail scraping along the dusty pink areola as he watched Sonny's entire body shudder in response. 

"T-Three months," Sonny rasped, back arched lightly into Rafeal's touch. "Gotta keep 'em clean and healed for th-that long and they'll be good." 

Rafael tutted as he stepped away despite the tent in his trousers. "Looks like they won't have to be the only ones to be good, then, hm?" 

 

* * *

 

Three months. 

Three, torturous, long months of not being able to tug, pinch, suck, mark, so much as _breathe_ on Sonny's nipples without the blond man's germaphobic tendencies getting the best of him.

Sometimes in the middle of sex, no less. 

It was a crime against humanity if Rafael had ever seen one. 

He _loved_ those nipples. 

But now, thankfully, he didn't have to wait another moment. 

Because Sonny was currently on his knees between Rafeal's spread legs as the Cuban man lounged naked on the sofa, gagged on the thick root of his cock like he was born to suck it. 

"That desperate for me, aren't you, Sonny?" Rafael groaned, one hand tangled in the mop of hair on Sonny's head, the other resolutely switching between rolling and tugging both of his fiancé's now fully healed piercings. "Do they feel good?" 

Sonny nodded, a garbled sound accompanying the spittle dripping down between Rafael's legs and to the underside of his balls. 

"It's been a long three months, not getting to touch these," Rafael continued breathlessly, letting the tip of one nail catch on the edge of the metal ball on one side and yank it briefly forward, a devilish smirk on his lips as he watched Sonny's hips jut forward in a desperate attempt at finding friction. "I think I'd like to see you come just like this...could you do that for me? Come just from me playing with your nipples?" 

Pulling in a ragged breath as he was pulled off of Rafael's shaft until just the head of his cock sat nestled between his lips, Sonny nodded again, blue eyes wide and watering. " _Yes,_ please, Raf."

"You're such a slut for it, aren't you?" Rafael murmured, briefly taking his hand from the back of Sonny's head to swipe his thumb across his fiancé's plump lower lip. "You're so beautiful, mi amor. So sensitive..." 

Sonny's skin colored darkly under the praise, spanning from his cheeks all the way down to his stomach. "Please..." 

Rafael bent over to briefly connect their lips, enjoying the taste of them both for only a moment before settling back, his hand returning to the back of Sonny's head to guide him back onto his cock. "Show me how good you feel." 

Eagerly, Sonny swallowed around the head of Rafael's cock, tongue working diligently along the underside as he sank lower and lower until his nose was just nestled in the fine patch of dark pubic hair before he set a slow, deep rhythm. 

Head tipped back, Rafael allowed himself to get lost in the sensation of the tight heat of Sonny's throat surrounding his cock, hips rolling forward just enough to push past his fiancé's limits. "I'm going to fuck that pretty face of yours up, querido." 

Sonny moaned loudly around Rafael's shaft, his shoulders shaking with the pent up ache of release as his own hips circled the empty air. 

Through the surging lust, Rafael focused back on lavishing attention on the pebbled peaks of Sonny's nipples, scratching at the flushed, stiff skin before plucking each bar twice consecutively. 

Sonny's hips stuttered frantically, almost falling into Rafael's lap had it not been for the hand gripped tightly in the back of his hair. 

"That close already, my little slut?" Rafael panted, switching nipples every few seconds as he watched Sonny come undone between his legs. "Going to come with nothing inside you and nothing on your dick? Desperate enough to come from just a few touches? Let's see it then."

The sound Sonny made almost sounded painful, and for a second Rafael almost eased off, but the other man was quicker, long, pale fingers dug into the sofa cushions to wrap around Rafael's thighs to choke himself down completely onto his cock.

Rafael could only look on reverently as Sonny's frame trembled between his legs with the force of his orgasm, feeling the wet, sticky ropes of come coat his calf and foot as Sonny continued to rock his hips forward. 

"Fuck, Sonny," Rafael gasped, tugging Sonny's mouth from his cock just in time to take it in hand. "Sit back. Sit back, mi amor, let me come on your chest." 

Sonny all but fell back onto his ass, chin tilted back as Rafael pumped his shaft a few more times until he was covering Sonny's chest and neck with his load. 

The older man pitched forward as he finished, straddling Sonny's splayed legs despite their mess so that he could slowly lick the lines of come he'd marked his fiancé with, focusing on each nipple until he was satisfied. 

"Holy hell, Raf," Sonny whimpered, muscles quivering between the effort to stay sitting up and the overstimulation to his nipples. "Love you." 

"I love you," Rafael smiled as he finished his task and straightened up, pulling Sonny by back the neck into a slow, haughty kiss. "Remember this is all your fault," he mumbled. 

"Never said I was complaining," Sonny laughed into the other man's mouth. 

 

* * *

 

Later that evening when they'd cleaned up their mess in the living room and both showered and climbed in bed, Sonny wrapped comfortably around Rafael's middle, Rafael asked the question that had plagued him for the last three months. 

"You said you and Mike both got something done," Rafael probed, hoping he didn't come across as interested as he really was. "He did his nipples as well?"

Sonny blinked open his eyes, turning to place his chin on Rafael's pec to look at him with something in his eyes Rafael couldn't quite place. "No...but if I tell you, you gotta promise you're not gonna say anything. To anyone. Ever." 

"Alright," Rafael agreed apprehensively. "It can't be much worse than your nipples, cariño." 

"Actually, it can be," Sonny chuckled, laying his head back down so that his ear rested comfortably over Rafael's heart. "...y'know what a Prince Albert piercing is?" 

"He did _not_ ," Rafael gaped, hand stilling in it's motions of rubbing small circles onto Sonny's hip. 

"He did," Sonny confirmed. "Said he and Alice were looking to spice things up, so..." 

The room settled into a slightly awkward silence, both men contemplating what had just been said before Rafael couldn't bare it any longer. 

"That means you've seen his penis." 

"Awe, c'mon, Raf," Sonny huffed, "We share a locker room, I've seen his dick plenty of times before that. Doesn't mean anything." 

"So you're saying you've seen Detective Tutuola's penis before as well, then?" Rafael asked, his tone colored with indignation. 

"For Christ Sake's, Raf, no, gross," Sonny shuddered. "No." 

"I rest my case." 

Minutes passed without another comment and Rafael was sure he could feel Sonny's breathing deepen and even out, assuming that the other man had fallen asleep. 

Just before he decided to close his eyes, Sonny's voice filtered into the room.

"We might've compared dicks in the mirror of the locker room once or twice."  


End file.
